


Kingdom hearts thing

by Demous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demous/pseuds/Demous
Summary: Kingdom heats au i was working on.Now rewriting





	1. Chapter 1

Roman runs a hand through his burnt orange hair exasperatedly as he hurried down the corridor of the castle, "Of course today, of all the freaking days to lose herself daydreaming, is the day she does it. The Grandmaster is here for the first time since she's arrived. I reminded her several times yesterday and this morning. It's not like she has anything super important to do. She has to have done this on purpose! I'm gonna make her pay for missing this! She can't even do a simple thing like show up to such an important event without causing an issue," he sighs, "At least I probably know where she is. On the same hill as usual."

Almost missing the corridor he turns quickly and hurries towards the castles gardens. After a couple more corridors he came out on a balcony overlooking the garden. It was a sprawling expanse of plants and flowers of all kinds. There were several hills one of which was right near the balcony he'd come out on. And just like he'd expected there she was laying on side closer to him near the top without a care in the world. Roman could feel his eye twitch with irritation at the sight of her. Smirking he raises his hand, "Let's give her a little scare with this, Thundara!" flicking his hand forward he launches a bolt of lightning striking the ground next to her, "Sayuri you're freaking late! The Grandmasters already here!"

\--------

Sayuri smiles as she lay there letting her daydreams wash over her. They weren't just her mind wandering free however she had a minor ability for foresight. The ability only manifested in her dreams and daydreams as random, and usually fuzzy, images and attached emotions she had no control over. They were usually accurate though never perfect as the scars on her back reminded her daily.

The images that floated through her head were of a girl that fought along side her and was a close ally if not more. She couldn't make out any distinct features though she could easily identify her weapon as a Keyblade. Just as the pictures were starting to get clearer she was rudely brought back to the real world by a lightning bolt striking the ground next to her. Sighing she opens her eyes to see Roman standing on the balcony across from her shouting about her being late. Not that she didn't already know that. The dreams were just more important to her. It was one of the few good things that reminded her of the family she'd left in order to become a Keyblade Master. Sighing again she stands and looks at the burnt patch next to her.

She glares up at Roman, "You're lucky the flowers just wilted a couple weeks ago. There would be fire flying at you otherwise," she takes a couple steps forwards before leaping towards the balcony casting a wind spell downwards about halfway to give herself a small boost.

Landing gently she brushes her pants off before taking off towards the grand hall nodding at Roman as he glared daggers at her. He quickly catches up to her and starts telling her off. She ignores him and just keeps walking wondering about her visions from earlier, 'Hmm... I wonder who she is... Can't be any of the other trainees here cause they all hate me. Except maybe Roman here. At least he's civil most of the time,' a few minutes later they arrive at the hall. Before entering she stops and turns to Roman who'd been lecturing the whole time, "I get it. I'm late and it's thrown a wrench in everything. I'm not gonna apologize but seriously you act like I'm not already gonna get a lecture from the Master," she sighs before walks in leaving a still angry Roman behind and muttering to herself, "Besides it's not like I can make anyone hate me any more than they already do."

Sayuri sighs as she makes her way to a spot by the wall on the far side watching a sparring match that was taking place in the middle of the room between one of her fellow apprentices and and she presumed one of the Grandmasters. The fight was rather unimpressive as neither seemed to be that skilled at either melee or magical combat. She noticed her master glare at her from the end of the hall for a couple seconds before turning back to the fight. Reaching the wall she sighs and leans against it and starts observing the Grandmaster and the pupils he'd brought with him. Most of them were dressed similarly to her fellow students though in a slightly different style. As her gaze moves towards the Grandmaster she is surprised when she meets the glare of a girl with blond hair. She stares back apathetically until she notices that the Grandmaster was also watching her curiously. Shrugging she turns back to look at the fight as one of the two fighting falls to his knees exhausted. Her Master calls the match a victory for the one other apprentice one before sitting back down as they head back to their respective groups. Her Master then strikes up a short conversation with the Grandmaster and the both glance over at her a couple times before the call out the next fight.

"Sayuri and Kevin step foward and take your places for a match," Sayuri stands straight in surprise as the rest of her apprentices start whispering among themselves. Shaking her head she steps forward into the middle of the room, 'Why am I being called up? I'm pretty sure Master said I wasn't going to fight today as I haven't been here long enough... Was it the Grandmaster? Well whatever. Still means I'm gonna have to fight,' sighing she looks at her opponent who held a simple looking green and blue Keyblade in a typical kendo stance. As she's stretching her arms and back she notices the blonde girl still glaring at her. Now that she was closer she could see that the girl was rather quite pretty and had pretty green eyes. She smirks and winks at the girl deciding to show off a little and takes a relaxed stance without her Keyblade. The girl blinks twice in surprise before narrowing her eyes again.

Standing the Master looks at them, "Are you both ready?" she nods once indicating she was. Her opponent nods as well, though is obviously irritated by the fact that she hadn't summoned her Keyblade yet, "Very well then. You may..." he raises his hand then quickly drops it, "Begin!"

\--------

Irene was bored. There was no other way to put it. Not only was she dragged along with numerous other students but she was forced to watch matches between lower skilled apprentices. It was honestly irritating watching them make mistake after mistake neither realizing and capitalizing on them. Sitting near the two Masters she had over heard a small conversation between the Master they were visiting and one of his students. Something about another one who hadn't shown up. An orange haired apprentice bowed before he hurried off to go bring the missing apprentice. She'd paid it no mind watching the fights. About twenty minutes and four matches later a door on the opposite end of the room and in strolled in a tall girl with waist-length blood red hair. She disliked her instantly. She didn't even look like she cared she was late or that many of her fellows were giving her dirty looks. Her clothes were in poor quality compared to the other students. Even the parts of her armor she was wearing were in poor condition. She glared daggers at the girl who clearly didn't care about or deserve her place as an apprentice. She also notices her own Master watching her though his gaze was more one of curiosity than anything. Even when their eyes met she kept glare hoping the girl could feel her loathing through her gaze alone. The other girl shrugs and ignores her looking back at the match just as it ends.

Shaking her head she looks over at the Masters and notices that they were talking about the girl she was glaring at. Apparently her Master wanted to see the girl fight and the other clearly didn't. Eventually he relents standing and calling the girl forward, apparently named Sayuri, and Kevin one of their weaker apprentices. Irene resumed glaring at Sayuri as she walked forward and stretched after reaching her spot. Once again their gazes met only this time the girl winked at her before taking a relaxed stance her weapon not even drawn. She blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes, 'What the hell was that? And why doesn't she have her Keyblade drawn? Is she actually unable to summon it or... Could she really be that arrogant to think she can win without it? Heh can't wait to see her fail.'

She watches as the Master tells them to begin and Kevin dashes forward instantly closing the distance and slashing at her. Irene frowned slightly as the girl very easily sidestepped the attack. Kevin wasted no time in continuing his assault and she continued to dodge each attack with obvious ease. Irene's eyes widened, 'Is she actually a good fighter or is she just good at running away?'

The fight continued for several minutes the girl dodging behind him to keep from running out of space. Irene honestly couldn't tell if she was just dodging cause she couldn't see the openings or was taunting just him. She was about to say something to her Master when Kevin overextended on a long lunge. The girl smirked and took full advantage of the opening. Dashing forward she summoned her Keyblade, slashed twice as she passed him, and dispelled her Keyblade giving him no time to react or for Irene to get a good look at the weapon. She could tell it was rather long and it was red and black but that was about it. The room was silent for a second before Kevin staggers forward before collapsing nearly unconscious. The girl drops her stance and slips her hands into her pockets.

The room remained quiet for several seconds before her fellows began talking in hushed voices about what they'd just witnessed while the girls remained in a shocked silence. Looking over at the two masters she was surprised to see that their reactions couldn't have been more different. The girls master was obviously furious gripping the armrest with deadly force while her master had a bemused expression on his face. The girls Master waved his hand dismissively, "You may return so we can..."

Suddenly her Master interrupts, "Not so fast. The match was quite obviously one sided. I can't properly gauge your apprentices based on a match like that. Nor you mine. I want to see her fight again. This time with one of my other students. I request that you fight with one of my best students. If your not opposed?" The last question was aimed at the girl who simply shrugs in a way that said she would care either way. Irene glances dow to see a couple students helping Kevin back to his place. Her master smiles, "Fantastic. Irene could you please step forward. I would like you to face Miss Sayuri here."

Irene's head snapped back up to look at her Master when he called for her. She was shocked. While she realized that the girl was probably a capable fighter it was doubtful that she was on her level, 'I mean seriously anyone who can't even take care of their freaking armor properly can't be taking things that seriously,' regardless of her misgivings about it she makes her way down standing across from the girl and eyes her. She had to admit she didn't look as bad from here. Her clothes weren't as worn as they had seemed. The girl was tall. Several inches taller than her, 'So she has more reach hmm...' Holding her hand outwards she summons her Keyblade from a cloud of ice. It is a slightly long with a mid width navy blue ice like blade with four flat golden chains entwined along the side. The teeth are designed like pale blue crystals wrapped in the chains. Where the blade and hilt meet theres a pale blue crystal star. The guard is designed like sapphire crystals growing towards the base. The grip looks like a dark blue crystal with two chains spiraling down and joining at the base. The keychain is a sapphire heart wrapped in gold chains. It was quite a beautiful Keyblade in her own opinion. Apparently Sayuri agreed.

She whistled as she looked at the keyblade, "That's quite the good looking weapon. Though not as good looking as it's wielder," she winks at Irene as she takes her hands out of her pockets.

Irene stares for a second before feeling her face heat up at the unexpected compliment. She was unsure whether to take it seriously or not. Shaking her head to remove the blush she glares at Sayuri, "Is that supposed to be some kind of lame tactic to throw me off? It's not gonna work so summon your Keyblade so we can get this fight over with already."

Shrugging Sayuri holds her hand out to the side summoning hers in in a quick burst of black flames. Actually seeing the weapon Irene knew she could be in trouble regardless if it's wielder actually knew how to fight or not. She had the absolute advantage in terms of reach. The Keyblade was long, easily a foot longer than her own. The grip was similar to that of a katanas, with a black and silver tsuka-maki, with blood red flames coming from the base, the guard was a pair of black and red dragon wings that originated from a black and silver dragon head where the hilt and blade meet. The blade was thin and slightly curved with a black edge and the back was designed like blood red flames that flare out at the top creating the teeth. The keychain was a black and blood red dragon head with a silver chain. She takes a relaxed stance right foot slightly forward Keblade held loosely in her hand.

'I'm gonna be in trouble here... Not only is she taller than me, which already gives her a longer reach, but she also wields a long Keyblade. If she has decent fighting ability it's going to be hard to get any good hits in. I just hope she's fairly weak. Though that's looking less and less likely...' Irene takes a cautious stance almost a fencers stance but with feet unaligned and her off-hand out ready to grab her weapon for additional power. She takes a breath to calm herself, 'Alright Irene. You have a girl in front of you who obviously doesn't care about her training or becoming a Master. She hasn't even taken a proper stance. You can't lose to someone like that. You can use magic to erode her reach and give yourself an opening. The Master chose me specifically. I will win.'

The other apprentices watch in silence as the Grandmaster stands and raises his hand, "If both apprentices are ready..." he takes a second to verify they were before quickly dropping it, "You may... Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Irene was in trouble and she knew it. She was expecting her to charge. She was expecting her to unleash a frontal attack. What she wasn't expecting was the pure speed at which it happened. The instant her Masters hand dropped Sayuri was right in front of her giving her almost no time to react. Bringing her weapon she barely blocked the attack and stumbled back from the force. She regained her balance quickly and was able to block the next attacks with relative ease, 'Damn it... Things keep getting worse... I underestimated her. Not only does she have a longer reach she's fast and strong. She wasn't even trying earlier. I better be more careful...'

Regaining her composure she starts striking at the first opening hoping to close the distance. Unfortunately Sayuri's reach created too much of an advantage to give her a decent opportunity even with all the openings she had. She was able to hold her own however and throw some attacks back. Missing a block she has to leap back Sayuri's Keyblade missing her by inches giving her the perfect view of it's bladed edge. As she lands she raises her keyblade to block but is surprised when Sayuri stayed where she was. Irene resets her stance eying Sayuri, 'How am I going to go about this...'

\--------

Sayuri smirked as she watched Irene back away and raise her Keyblade expecting her to follow. Resting her Keyblade on her shoulder she waits for Irene to make a move, 'I had the advantage with the element of surprise with my strength and speed. I'll still have an advantage with my reach but she's much better trained and probably been training longer. I better be ready for whatever she does cause if not I'm going to lose. I refuse to lose a fight against anyone. Even a girl as good looking as her.'

Sayuri waits for several seconds before smirking and raising her hand in a 'come at me' gesture, "I hope you realize I'm not going to attack this time. I'm waiting for you. I've got all day how about you?"

Irene eye visibly tics at that either she was easily egged on or she'd been hoping not to be the aggressor. Either way she charged Keyblade ready for a diagonal slash. Sayuri's smirk widened slightly swinging her Keyblade to meet Irene's when just as she steps within range she leaps backward sending a Thunder spell at her. Sayuri's eyes widen in surprise before taking several steps to the side. Pressing her advantage Irene dashes forward trying to keep her off balance. Blocking the strike Sayuri smiles and attacks back refusing to give up any sort of advantage. Irritatingly she did give a small bit. The difference in skill and magic was making up for her superior reach. Not enough to gain the upper hand but enough to even the playing field. Sayuri saw an opening and dropped low slashing at Irene's legs forcing her to leap back again and give her some breathing room. Taking a quick second to take a deep breath she charges forward the same time as Irene resuming the fight.

\--------

The fight lasted several minutes neither gaining the upper hand for long. Irene continued to cast magic keeping Sayuri from getting too comfortable. After a particularly fierce clash the both leap back panting and visibly exhausted. Sayuri's smile never left her face, 'Is she really enjoying herself this much?' Irene was panting heavily obviously having exhausted herself quicker by using magic. Sayuri was panting as well though visibly lighter. Irene watched her look up at the Masters frowning slightly as if remembering something before looking back her smile returning. Taking a deep breath Irene takes stance once more ready for her final stand, 'Okay so I'm going to lose this one if I don't end it here. While the magic's kept me in the fight it's also hurt me... I'll have to pull out all the stops... I'll have to try that move out then... I need to win this!'

"This'll decide the winner. I was expecting you to be a waste of everyones time. Turns out I was wrong. Don't think I'll just roll over and lose. I'm in this to win," Irene pulls her Keyblade back slightly ready to attack.

Sayuri smirks and swings her own twice before taking her usual stance, "Good. Come at me and give me everything you got left," They both remain there for a moment before both making their moves simultaneously. Irene flicks her Keyblade firing off a concentrated blast of Thunder before leaping back preparing her next attack but pausing in surprise when Sayuri raises her Keyblade and fires a Fira towards her lighting spell and dashing after it. The spells explode as they collide creating a makeshift smokescreen that Sayuri runs straight through. Irene pulls her arm back and throws her Keyblade straight at Sayuri as light gathers around it. That caught Sayuri by surprise but she was able to block it and keep going. Reaching her Sayuri slashes down as Irene's Keyblade reappeared in her hand. Slashing back she hits Sayuri's right arm causing her to hiss in pain and her weapon to go flying. Before she was able to retaliate she suddenly found herself stumbling back a pain in her chest. She regains her footing just in time to see Sayuri slashing down Keyblade in her left hand. As soon as she was struck she felt the last of her strength leave her body causing her to collapse onto her back her Keyblade disappearing as she falls.

Lying there she pants trying to gather enough strength to stand. Only one thought ran through her head. One she was strangely okay with, 'I lost. Not only did she push me to my limits she actually beat me... Thought I'd be angrier. It's oddly satisfying...'

Looking over at Sayuri she frowns. Sayuri was squatting holding her hand massaging it from where she'd been hit to her hand muttering something to herself. Gradually Irene notices all the chatter coming from the either side of the room. She was surprised at what she heard though. While her fellow apprentices were mostly unanimously praising them Sayuri's all seemed irritated or angry for some reason. Glancing over they looked visibly irritated except noticably the orange haired guy that had gone to find her. He looked more like a proud Master than a friend. The reactions made her wonder what it was like here. She'd heard good things but she was beginning to wonder. She could also hear a small disagreement coming from the Masters. It seemed like her Master was angry about something but she couldn't make out what from here. Tired of lying there she manages to push her self up into a sitting position and catches Sayuri's gaze. Noticing her dark blue almost purple eyes for the first time. Sayuri smiles tiredly before standing and walking over to her.

When she reaches her she holds her left hand out to her holding her right against her stomach. Smiling back Irene takes her hand and pulls herself up. Her legs give out almost instantly but she catches herself using Sayuri's shirt. Sayuri's also catches her but quickly pulls her right hand back in pain. It took her several seconds to regain control of her legs to stand. Opening her mouth she was about to thank her for the help but was interrupted by her Master standing and calling out, "The victor is Sayuri. Please return to your respective sides."

One of her friends runs up and takes her from Sayuri giving a quick and energetic congratulations. Sayuri thanks her before turning back to Irene, "I had fun. Hope we can have a rematch some time," Irene smiles back tiredly nodding in agreement before her friend pulls her back towards their side as Sayuri walks back to the wall where she'd been previously. Reaching her side she was quickly given an Ether to regain her strength. Glancing over she saw the orange haired student from earlier talking to Sayuri and checking her hand. Frowning she realized what the impact that sent her stumbling was, 'She punched me! She punched me with the hand I cut! No wonder her hand is in pain. Geez... Hope her hand'll be alright...'

\--------

"Is your hand alright Sayuri? That was kind of a foolish move punching her like that. Using a light-burned limb is never a good idea..." Roman spoke meeting Sayuri where she had been standing earlier.

She gives him a look before leaning against the wall and sighing, "It wasn't on purpose. It was a knee-jerk reaction and a lucky shot," she begins rubbing her arm where Irene slashed her, "She almost got me though. Closest fight I'd ever been in. I can't wait for a rematch."

Roman raises an eyebrow, "Seriously you sound like a High School girl with a crush. You've never said anything like that about our fights. Even our actual ones."

Sayuri scoffs, "Of course not. They're completely one sided. You're four years older than me and have six years of actual training from a Keyblade Master. All I've got is my natural fighting instincts and a year of training from you," she looks over at Irene sitting down leaning against the wall, "I won mostly by luck out there. She's had a year, probably two, of training with a Master and has decent magic talent. I was lucky she underestimated me and had less endurance. Also that spell had like a thirty or forty percent chance of working... You know I'm no good at magic."

"Than you are doubly foolish..." Romans gives a small grin, "Either way good job out there. Glad my training has actually helped. Speaking of..." Romans smile fades into a serious look and starts talking so the others can't hear them, "Sayuri why do you stay? The Master barely looks at you, let alone train you, the others don't even tolerate you, and the armor you have is crap. Nothings keeping you..."

"I've got nowhere else to go," she watches Irene's friend hand her what looks to be an ether and talks animatedly. Her face face and voice betraying no emotion, "Besides it pisses him off that I stay."

Roman frowns but doesn't say anything knowing her current tone usually meant she was done. He turns to look at whatever match the Masters had finally gotten announced though both were obviously annoyed at each other, 'Maybe I'll talk to the Grandmaster... He's seemed interested by Sayuri since he saw her so maybe he'd be willing to take her and give her some actual training...'

\--------

They watched two more fights before Roman and a tall muscular student of the Grandmasters were called up to fight. The fight was short quickly ending with Roman's victory. Though not much commotion was made about any of the fights. Especially after Sayuri and Irene's fight the others were rather uneventful.

Afterwards their Master gave a small speech before dismissing everyone and inviting the Grandmaster and his apprentices to wander the castle and mingle with his own students. He swiftly leaves making no attempt to speak with anyone.

\--------

Sayuri sighs and quickly makes her way out of the hall before anyone else can approach her, 'Hopefully I can avoid him until tomorrow... It's a pain dealing with his lecturing...'


End file.
